


aria x ezra, teacher x student  (18+, basically just sex) F/M

by kageyamasmilkcartoon



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamasmilkcartoon/pseuds/kageyamasmilkcartoon
Summary: “What do you want me to do?”he teased“I want you to fuck me so hard on this desk until I don’t know how to breathe”
Kudos: 1





	aria x ezra, teacher x student  (18+, basically just sex) F/M

Today I have history with Ezra. The lesson itself is boring but the lunch time after isn’t...

I’m wearing a low cut top and a mini skirt that I know drives Ezra mad. As soon as I walked into the class he started eye fucking me. I wore my white scrunchie on my wrist, to show him I wanted to hook up with him, and let’s been honest that was most days. 

The lesson dragged on, except for the occasional glances me and sir exchanged. Each one made the area in between my legs thump. When the bell finally rang I slowly packed my things up so everyone would have gone by the time I got up. It was just me and Ezra. The best thing is, this room doesn’t have any security cameras so we can do as we please. 

Ezra locked the door, eyes fixed on my reviling top. “My eyes are up her-“I joked. I was cut off by a kiss, his tongue interlocked with mine, addicted to my taste. I needed him right now, and it seemed he did too. “Get on the desk” he ordered, knocking his belongings to the floor to make space for us. I started undressing, I had just my bra on. Ezra lifted me up onto the desk, his fingers teasing me, trailing up my thighs. I couldn’t take it. “I don’t have any underwear on” I said innocently. I could see the tent in his pants building. He ate me out, groaning at my moans. While he was busy using his mouth, he unbuckled his jeans, revealing his huge cock that he started rubbing. I needed it in me. Ezra knew I wanted him. “What do you want me to do” he teased. “I want you to fuck me so hard on this desk until I don’t know how to breathe”   
“ok then princess” he chuckled. first he ran his tip around my heat, lightly brushing my lips that begged for him. “fuck you’re so wet for me aria” he husked before he stuck his hard dick into my throbbing centre. he tied his tie around my mouth to contain the screams i made. his breath became heavy and i whimpered as his length came in and out of me


End file.
